Born For Greatness
by Elements1999
Summary: Twins Naruto and Daisuke are taken from their home and put out in this strange new world. Follow them and their protectors as they try to save the digital world. Fem. Daisuke; On Hiatus


"A big misunderstanding is always fun to deal with" I told my twin-brother Naruto.

"That's for sure. At least we know that the beasts inside of us aren't evil and trying to kill everyone" Naruto said. The beasts Naruto is referring to is the two of the many protectors of Earth. He has the Nine-Tailed Fox and I have the Three-Headed, Three-Tailed Dragon. People call them demons because the two, who happen to be twins, were fighting. Some hunters were hurting Kyubi's, the fox, children and she was angry so she was trying to get revenge. Rue, Suku, and Tuko, also known as Ruesukotuko when I'm talking about them as a whole. Each head has a name. Anyways he tried to calm down the fox but wasn't getting very far. The most brave ninjas came to stop the two from killing everyone, which was not what was going to happen, but was failing at the job. Then one freak ninja came and sealed the two in new-born babies, me and Naruto. From that day on the two were known as demons but we knew the truth.

"So Ru, what are we going to do today" I asked Naruto using the nickname I've had for him since we were five. I gave it to him after he said that some kid would rue the day he was born because he took Ru's ramen. Ru loves his ramen. Anyways I asked Ru what it meant and he said it was a word he made up instead of saying hate. Since then I've called him Ru.

"Don't know. How about we go see Sasuke and Sakura" Ru suggested. Sasuke was my boyfriend of three months and Ru's friend/rival ever since we were split into groups after passing our tests that made us level one ninjas. It was supposed to be groups of three but I was the left over so they stuck me with Ru, Sasuke and a girl named Sakura, who might I add is a VERY stuck up princess who needs to get over herself. At least that was my opinion at first. She slowly got better. Now she is Ru's girlfriend of two years.

"Sure that sounds great" I replied smiling. We then grabbed our coats and left our apartment that we shared. As we walked down to the park we were pulled into an ally by an unknown force. As we were pulled back we managed to turn around to see a swirling portal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I yelled. After that I passed out. When I woke up I found myself in a weird world with Ru laying next to me. I saw two creatures lying around with us. One was a small blue and white child like creature that had zig-zag ears red-ish/purple-ish eyes and a tail. The other was a small cat like thing that was red.

"RU" I yelled waking him up quickly.

"I DIDN'T DO IT" Ru yelled waking up. He was a trouble maker when we were younger. You see our parents were killed when we were younger so we had to fend for ourselves. People also knew that we held the "demons" inside of us so we were shunned. Ru tried getting people to notice him while I just yelled at people and got into fights and stuff like that.

"Settle down Dai. You have no need to yell" I heard a familiar voice say coming from the blue creature.

"Rue, Suko, Tuko" I said in question form.

"Well who else would be this wise other than my lovely sister" The small blue dragon said looking at the red cat.

"That means your Kyubi" I said looking at the cat.

"Yup" It said.

"How did you guys get released and where are we" Ru asked.

"Well going through the portal broke the barrier that held us inside of you. As for where we are at, we have no idea" Kyubi said.

"Lets look around then. We should find a safe place to stay for the night" I said noticing that it's getting dark. As we walked around looking for safe shelter we saw a cat and hamster/bat thing running from a unicorn.

"Well you don't see that everyday" Ru commented. The I heard the cat yell something like power punch or lightning punch or something in that general area. When the cat said that she punched the unicorn. The hamster/bat thing then said something like boom bubble and shot a puff of air at the attacking unicorn.

"Should we help" I asked.

"We'll help but you two stay back here. Your jutsu might not work here" my dragon said. The two protectors then ran off to fight. The were quickly beaten. At that moment my worry took over for the two and I felt a familiar feeling. I then did three hand signs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" I yelled as I did the hand signs. Just then there were a thousand of me surrounding the area. Ru then did the same thing creating a thousand of him. We then attacked the unicorn which had no chance to protect itself. When it was finished it burst in to tiny bits of data which was weird. Then all the clones disappeared leaving the real me and Ru along with the protectors and the cat and hamster/bat.

"We need to find a way home and a way to seal you two away so we don't cause a riot when we get back" I said staring at Ruesukotuko and Kyubi. We then walked off. I noticed that the other two followed us or tried.

"Stop following us" Ru yelled at them.

"It's a free world, we can do what we like" the hamster/bat said.

"Is that so, then we can easily kill you. We were taught many things that can kill you in less than a second" I said emotionlessly. I then grabbed my dragon and looked at Ru.

"Come on" I said jumping off with speed. I used the trees and was near a mountain in less than two minutes. The mountain was at least an hour away if walking.


End file.
